half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Spore Launcher
| entity= weapon_sporelauncher }} The Spore Launcher is an improvised biological weapon seen in Opposing Force. Used by Adrian Shephard during the Black Mesa Incident, it consists of a large amphibious alien specimen which is fed with clusters of Spore Fruit and then manipulated into forcefully expelling the spore clusters. Overview *An infant Shock Trooper, the Spore Launcher resembles a large lungfish or tadpole, with a smooth rounded skull crowned by spikes, gills along its side and trailing tentacles, one of which is used by Shephard as a "grip". The creature can store the mushroom-like spores which dot parts of Black Mesa in its digestive tract, and then launch them forcibly when required to. It seems to have an affectionate nature, often making purring noises which Shephard rewards with a friendly stroke along its back. *The Spore Launcher has two modes of fire. Primary fire shoots a spore in a straight line, which then explodes on impact. Secondary fire discharges the spore in an arcing path, that will bounce for a few times, exploding either after the third bounce, or on contact with an enemy unit. *The Spore Launcher is discovered by Adrian Shephard in the chapter Vicarious Reality, in the Biodome Complex where he acquires one from a lab. In here, there are several other specimens stored in water. Tactics * The Spore Launcher is very powerful, if it directly hits a target; it can kill a human in one shot. It can be inaccurate however, as the spores travel slower than bullets and the explosion radius of the spore itself is much smaller than a grenade. * The Spore Fruit, which grows the ammo for the Launcher, regrow after a short period of time. Take advantage of this to stock up to the weapon's limit, as Spore Fruits are quite rare. * Although the Launcher has a surprisingly fast firing rate, do not be tempted to use it in close combat, it is likely to do splash damage to the player. * By using the primary fire and shoot at the ground while jumping or sometimes jumping and running at the same time can let the player jump or travel farther distances and reach areas otherwise inaccessible. *Shooting the Spore Fruit with any weapons will cause it to launch its spore. A good tactic is to shoot the Spore Fruit if there is an enemy near it and since Spore Fruits usually come in numbers shooting all of them will cause great damage to whoever is in range. Sometimes, shooting one is enough and will cause a chain reaction with other Spore Fruits. *This weapon can fire underwater. Trivia *While holding the Spore Launcher after some time Adrian Shepard will gently pet the head of the Spore Launcher, and the Spore Launcher will be aware of Shepard petting it. *The Spore Launcher Alternate Fire is similar to the Demoman's Grenade Launcher Attacks in Team Fortress 2, but it is triggered without hitting a target with the amount of bounces, instead of a timer like the Demoman's Grenade Launcher. Gallery File:Sporerifle hud.PNG|HUD icon. File:Spore launcher w.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Spore Launcher.jpg|Viewmodel. File:Spore Launcher reload.jpg|The Spore Launcher being reloaded. File:Spore ammo.jpg|Spore ammo as found on grounds and walls. File:Spore.jpg|Spore. File:Of4a2 Spore Launchers.jpg|Stored Spore Launchers. File:Of4a20005.jpg|Stored ammo. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' References Category:Weapons Category:Race X weapons Category:Race X creatures Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Black Mesa weapons